Nobody Til You
by One Green Eye The Other Blue
Summary: Kitty sings about Lance.Really good review isn't it? LOL Just read and find out.Also one chappie fic. REVIEW!


_Hey all!!! You guessed it.I'm back with another fic.Yes and this is a one chapter fic too.I dunno about the other one.I mean I like doing one chapter fics.So here goes._

**KITTY'S POV**

I'm at my concert.I'm thinkin of him.Trying to make sure I don't sing that song before I can.Oh darn.I don't know.What should I do?

Nothing ever goes right.OK maybe my life is one golden treasure box.Though when there's something I want that I need without involving money.Well...it's not that easy.

" The moment you've been waiting for," The host started," KIT KAT".Yup thats my name when I'm singing.Kit Kat.What a bizare name.It's not my fault I ended up getting this title.

It's only because my first name is Kitty.How unfair.Oh well..I mean seriously.Why don't I write stuff about little cats.Oh no.There waiting for me.If I don't hurry up then the Papparazzi will put this in the newspaper.

**WITH** me blushing on the front page.

Ok Kitty.Here goes.

**NORMAL POV**

Kitty Pryde or 'Kit Kat' reached the stage and smiled her bright cheery smile.She was wearing a brownish orange mini skirt.It was made out of leather.Her long brown hair was let out hanging next to her crimson face.

Her lips had tannish lipgloss on.Her top was a yellow and brown tank top.She was wearing orange boots that reached till her knees.Kitty smiled thinking that she looked very nice for this occasion.

She took the mike and finally spoke.

" I know that I am a rich girl," Kitty started," I must admit that I am but thats **ONLY** because of my fans"." I made this song," Kitty proclaimed," Because of all those girls that want to be rich girls".

" Oh and I would never sing without my friend Jassmine," Kitty stated as an african american girl came up on the stage.

She wa smiling a wide smile and exposed lots of skin.( Sorry but I had to write it down oh and I'm NOT A PERVE!!!! )

Thats when they started to sing.

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
2x

If I was a rich girl (na, na....)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Think what that money could bring  
I'd buy everything  
Clean out Vivienne Westwood  
In my Galliano gown  
No, wouldn't just have one hood  
A Hollywood mansion if I could  
Please book me first-class to my fancy house in London town

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know

If I was rich girl (na, na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

I'd get me four Harajuku girls to (uh huh)  
Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue  
I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names (yeah)  
Love, Angel, Music, Baby  
Hurry up and come and save me

All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, won't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold, and I know

Eve  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What, it's all love  
What, give it up  
What (shouldn't matter 4x), what  
Come together all over the world  
From the hoods of Japan, Harajuku girls  
What, it's all love  
What, give it up  
What (shouldn't matter 4x)  
What happened to my life  
Turned upside down  
Chicks dat blew ya mind, ding, it's the second round  
(Original track and ting, mmm)  
You know you can't buy these things (no)  
See Stefani and her L.A.M.B., I rock the Fetish people  
You know who I am

Yes ma'am, we got the style that's wicked  
I hope you can all keep up  
We climbed all the way from the bottom to the top  
Now we ain't gettin' nothin' but love

If I was rich girl (na, na...)  
See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl  
No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end  
Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

( That was 'Rich Girls' by Gwen Stefani featuring Eve)

Finally she was about to sing a song about her new boyfriend Lance." I could never find a guy like him," Kitty said," But know that I have,I guess there **IS** a reason to live".

She winked at a boy that was supposedly behind the curtain.Kitty also blew a kiss.Lance blushed and muttered," Damn,if only I really could show her how much I love her".

Kitty now turned to the audience and then started to sing.

I never walked on water never saw  
A reason to be going out that far  
I never found a star that made a wish  
But now the sky is listening to my hart

It can brake me, make me  
If they want they can chase me  
Love me, Hate me I dont care anymore

Chorus:  
Till you, It was nothing but lonely nights  
It was nothing but sad goodbye's  
for me to fall through  
Come true like change an awakening  
somebody is making me  
The only one in the room  
But nobody can do, Nobody till you...

And the more you talk the less I fear  
No matter what you say we are still in the same hemosphere  
And its comforting just knowing that  
Where ever I go a part of me is staying here with you

So take me shake me  
if you want you can chase me  
Love me for me and stay away from the door

(Chorus)

Why can a world where if he  
If you ever went away  
Oh and I cant go back to where  
i recon it will never be the same

( That is 'Nobody Til You' by Lindsay Lohan )

" Thats what I feel about you Lance," Kitty smiled," Nobody Til You".

_Yes I know this was short.I want to make the fics loger but it wouldn't be right.This fic was ment to be short.LOL **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! ( Oh and the part in Lindsay's song about the part **_

It can brake me, make me  
If they want they can chase me  
Love me, Hate me I dont care anymore ; Well that was about the X-men stopping her from going out with Lance )


End file.
